Undone
by marshmallowmars
Summary: Rose Weasley. Scorpius Malfoy. No one could have imagined that they would both end up in Ravenclaw. No one thought they'd be anything but bitter enemies. No one even considered that they could be best friends. Well, 'no one' has been known to be wrong...
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**Undone**

**Chapter 1: Fate**

_**Scorpius**_

Scorpius Malfoy sat in an otherwise empty compartment, reading a novel about as thick as his head with the words "_Hogwarts: A History_" emblazoned on the spine. He was relieved to be away from home for a change, because his step-mother and father didn't approve of reading for recreation. Or reading at all.

Not that he didn't love his parents. He did. They had their moments where they were okay, great even. He'd liked his father's first wife, his mother, Rachel, far better, as she'd been the one who actually bought Scorpius the books he read. But she had died last summer, and his father had met his old friend Pansy Parkinson at a ball that December. One thing had led to another, they said, and they got married that March.

He didn't care for Pansy much, and his father was different around her, so he was glad to be getting away. Just before they had Apparated to King's Cross, they were both raving about how he'd be the best Slytherin to grace the halls since their times at Hogwarts. But he was honestly hoping to grace another part of the castle.

Being a Slytherin did not appeal to him in the slightest. From the second he'd read the paragraph about them in the introduction to _Hogwarts: A History_, he had realized that he was not a Slytherin. At all. It had read:

_The Slytherin House was founded by Salazar S. Slytherin in the year 1025, when the breach between the Houses became permanent. The Slytherin house values ambition, cunning, resourcefulness, a thirst for power, and pure blood heritage, and most Slytherin students display a high level of Machiavellianism. A servent, accompanied by the House colours, green and silver, symbolize the House throughout the castle. Slytherin House corresponds roughly to the element of water._

He didn't even need to read anymore. He _did_ read on, of course, of course, but he didn't need to. He understood how much his father was a Slytherin. But he himself wasn't; this was apparent. He'd worried for a while that he wouldn't fit into any House if they were all like this. But when he reached the Ravenclaw portion of the introduction, he knew, without a doubt, that this was where he would be sorted.

_The Ravenclaw House was also formed in 1025 by Rowena M. Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw House values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure" is an oft-repeated Ravenclaw proverb. Its animal is an eagle, the house colours are blue and bronze, and its ghost is the Grey Lady. Ravenclaw corresponds roughly to the element of air._

He'd been so excited when he'd read this. That was him, in a nutshell. There was a whole _fourth of the school_that was like him. He couldn't wait. And now he was on his way to the Sorting at Hogwarts. He had some nerves, sure, but only some.

Suddenly, the door to his compartment banged open and a girl stumbled into the compartment. She looked like she was a first year, too, and the first thing he noticed was her flaming red hair. Her skin was white as milk, and she looked to be quite distressed. She finally said, "Erm…is this compartment open? Please? Everywhere else is completely full."

"Oh. Oh, please," he said a little more awkwardly than he'd hoped. At this, the girl took no time hobbling over to the seats opposite him and collapsing into them.

"Are you the only one in this compartment?" she asked drowsily.

"Yup. Me, myself, and I."

She smiled, but it was forced. "Mind if I spread out a little bit over here? Lie down?"

"Not at all." Once she got his consent, she lay across all four of the seats and moaned. The two sat in silence (besides her groans of pain, anyways) for nearly fifteen minutes before Scorpius finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"Any particular reason you're so upset?" he asked, trying to sound genuinely compassionate.

She turned over so she was facing him. "Oh, just everything," she mumbled, not even bothering to look at him.

"Care to elaborate on what 'everything' is?" he asked.

She sighed. "You're really that curious?" When he nodded, she laughed. She had a nice laugh, he thought, and she said, "Well, if you really want to know…. So I wake up this morning, right? And I can hardly move, I feel so sick. I must have the plague or something, I feel so terrible. And then I realize that my owl is out hunting, so my mum will have to send her to me after term starts, and I really wanted her to be here, you know? She makes me feel safer."

"I know what you mean," he said, meaning it. "I'd hate having to leave Romulus behind."

"Your owl's named Romulus?" she asked.

He nodded, and she said, "Oh, that's a great name! Like Romulus and Remus! Mine's Aphrodite, but I usually just call her Dite."

"That's a good name, too," he said, glad that someone else read Greek mythology. Or read at all, really.

"Thanks."

"So is that all that's bothering you?"

"Far from it. Well, we started running late, and then we had to wait for a long time outside the barrier because people were paying it too much attention. So I ended up having to run for the train, with my trunk and feeling terrible. And I jumped on, and I think I sprained my ankle. It kills. Plus I'm really worried about where I'm going to be Sorted," she said, taking a deep breath afterwords.

"That is pretty bad," he told her.

"Uh huh."

"But I can fix some of them, if you'd like," he said.

She snorted. "How would you do that?"

She came off as very independent, he realized. "Because my parents never minded if I used magic around the house. They even taught me some, like a charm to take care of pain. It's just like Muggle Tylanol, only it works a lot faster."

She looked up into his eyes. "You sure you can do that?"

He nodded. "I've done it over a dozen times. There's no real way to mess it up, anyways; it's pretty basic."

She bit her lip, and seemed to be thinking. Then, apparently making a split second decision, she said, "Okay. Go ahead."

He smiled and took out his wand. Honestly, he wasn't as confident as he was coming off. But he could do it. He knew he could. He stood up from his seat and turned the wand to the girl. "Rarks Unum," he muttered flicking his wand.

She lay there for a second, determining if it was working. She stretched like a cat, and then laughed. Her eyes glistened. "That was great! Thanks!"

He smiled back at her. "No problem, really. So what're the Sorting problems? I'm having a few of my own."

She rolled her eyes slightly, sitting up, which made it a little less odd to talk to her. "Well, both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor, and they both expect me to be in there, too. But I don't think I'm brave enough. I'd rather be in Ravenclaw, anyhow. I just hope my dad won't be too cross."

He laughed. "Wow, small world. Same problem, only with Slytherin parents. And _both_ of them _will be_ extremely cross when I'm a Ravenclaw instead of a Slytherin."

She seemed to open up a bit more at this. "You want to be a Ravenclaw, too?"

He nodded. "Ever since I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. I went, oh my God, that's me."

"I did the same thing! I was so excited that I belonged somewhere! I've read the book seven times through." She perked up a bit, the inflection in her voice becoming less dead.

He laughed. "I've read it five. This'll be my sixth, though," he told her, holding up the thick book.

"Nice." She paused for a second, and then said, "So I didn't catch your name..," she said.

He grinned. "Didn't throw it."

She laughed again. "Real witty. I'm serious."

"It's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy," he said, excited to see that he'd met a friend already. However, he became puzzled when the girl gasped and put a hand to her mouth. He blinked. "Is that a problem?"

She sighed and propped her head up on her hand. "Possibly. Hi. I'm Rose Weasely. My dad hates your dad. Pleased to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Rose**

How had she not recognized him before? He looked just like her dad had told her he would. Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. But she hadn't expected him to be…nice. She'd been expecting him to try to Crucio her in a darkened corridor. And somehow, she couldn't see this Scorpius doing that.

She sighed and propped her head up on her hand. He'd asked if his name was a problem. Understatement of the year. "Possibly. Hi. I'm Rose Weasley. My dad hates your dad. Pleased to meet you."

He went from being confused to shocked in one short stroke. "Wait, you're…you're _her_?"

This sucked. The one friend she'd ever probably find at Hogwarts (she'd never been astounding at making friends) now hated her guts because their fathers had been immature as eleven-year-olds. "The one and only."

"Wow. What luck, huh?" he asked sarcastically. He was obviously upset as well.

"Yeah…," she said, tucking her red hair behind her ears. "You don't seem like you're like he said, though."

He smiled faintly. "What'd your dad say I'd be like?"

She smirked back. "I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked first."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. He told me you'd be an ignorant bastard like your father, value nothing but a person's blood, and be a Slytherin. He also told me you'd try to taunt me, and not to let you. Your turn." Again, he didn't seem like he'd do these things. He didn't seem to deserve the broad brush her father was painting with.

"Wrong on all counts, Miss Weasley. But here's what I was told. His words, not mine. He said your father was a blood-traitor who married a…well, I'm not going to say it, but I think you can guess, so you'd be complete scum." He spotted the look of disgust on her face, and quickly added, "That's crap, of course. You asked. Oh, and he told me you'd be an easy target to tease, but I can tell right off that's not accurate."

She smiled a bit at the last part because she knew he was trying to make her feel better, but was still slightly appalled by Scorpius's father. "What'd they do to each other, anyways? In school that made them hate each other so much?"

"Well, honestly, my dad probably was horrible to yours, and I can't see him being too chummy with your mother either. From what I get, my father was basically a Death Eater back then, mostly because of his father, I think. But he wasn't overly friendly."

"My parents were Harry Potter's best friends, so that probably wasn't helpful, either."

He nodded. "I forgot that part. Yes, that can't have been overly helpful." He paused for a second and then asked, "So…what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

Scorpius wrinkled his brow a bit. "Are we going to steer clear of each other just because my dad was a git to yours? I suppose it's mostly your call."

She pondered this a bit. She needed a friend. She loved her many cousins, but James was a second year, Victorie, Molly, and Fred fifth years, and Teddy was a seventh year. And though they might acknowledge her, she knew they wouldn't get too close. Hanging out with a first year can't be too good for your social life.

Albus was going to be a first year as well, but the two of them were simply so different that they often irritated each other. So she needed _someone_. And Scorpius seemed willing. Plus, he would probably be a Ravenclaw, too. Her dad would get over it…eventually, once he realized wasn't at all like his father. Possibly.

"I say we forget about the whole drama with our fathers and interact like normal people. If we hit it off, we can write them if we feel like it," she said.

Scorpius half smiled. "Yeah, and hope we don't get howlers back."

She smiled back and shrugged. "We'll live if we do."

"I suppose. It'd be great to have a friend already, too." She nodded in agreement, and he went on. "I don't think I'm going to be one of the most liked people there. I mean, most everyone's probably heard about my dad and all that. And there's probably rumors…."

"Rumors?" Rose asked, realizing too late that it was tactless.

He sighed. "Everyone's been saying that he…my dad…killed my mum. Which is total thestral dung; he stayed locked up in his room for two weeks after she died."

Rose hadn't heard this story at home. However, the Malfoys were generally a bit of a taboo. "Your mum died?" she asked. He nodded, and she blurted out, "Oh, I'm really really sorry. I-"

"No, it's alright. It just really bugs me that everyone thinks my dad did it. He's changed from what he was. He would never kill my mum. He loved her."

Rose nodded, and felt terrible for Scorpius. She couldn't imagine losing her mother, especially now, this early in her life. Before she got to develop her thoughts more fully, however, Scorpius changed the subject. "So, do you play Quidditch?" He obviously wasn't comfortable talking about his parents, his mum especially, and she couldn't blame him much. She wouldn't be. She'd prefer to pretend it never happened, at least as much as possible. So she tried to forget about Scorpius's situation.

"Who doesn't play Quidditch?"

"You'd be surprised. What do you play?"

"Keeper. My dad was a really good one when he was in school, so he's helped me a lot," Rose said. She remembered all of the afternoons she'd spent with her dad and Hugo chucking Quaffles at her head. According to her mother, she was as good as her dad had been when he'd made the Gryffindor team, maybe better.

Scorpius nodded. "That's good; I was afraid you'd say Seeker. That's what I play, and I'm sure you'd give me a run for my money."

Rose rolled her eyes, and just then a plump witch peeked her head into the compartment. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Scorpius shook his head, looking slightly forlorn. It was obvious that his father had been kind of stingy with his Galleons. So Rose smiled at him, and nodded to the woman. She went outside to inspect the cart, and came back in with an armload of sweets.

Scorpius's eyes lit up at this. The rest of the train ride, they talked quite freely, sharing Rose's sweets.

She'd made a friend.

Rose's stomach felt exactly like it did when she accidentally flipped over on her broom. The fluttering, the nervousness, the fear of falling. They were all there. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten that much on the train.

They were now standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, and Rose was completely intimidated. She'd told herself she wouldn't be, but all of that control had drained out of her one she'd seen the size of the castle. (It hadn't looked nearly this big in the illustrations in _Hogwarts: A History_.) And when she'd heard the roar of the older students behind the oak doors, she could hardly bear it. She'd never been a real people person, so she really didn't feel like standing there having her personality critiqued by an inanimate object. You know, as fun as that sounded.

Plus, she was feeling sick again, and her ankle was killing her. Apparently Scorpius's painkilling charm was starting to wear off. She was starting to wonder if she had something more than a cold or whatever. She suddenly just wanted to lie down on the cool tile floor (since when was it this warm?) and sleep.

Professor McGonagall had already given them the customary talk, and before she knew it, they were being led into the hall. She looked up at the ceiling that she'd read about so many times in Hogwarts: A History, but had never really seen. Her mum had told her it was the thing that she remembered most about her sorting, and it Rose could understand why. It was beautiful, full of stars that made the room feel magical which, of course, it was.

Professor McGonagall set the Sorting Hat onto a stool, and the brim of it ripped open and it began to sing. She only caught a few of the words in the song about House unity and friendship; she was more concentrated on being nervous and making sure she didn't suddenly keel over or throw up. After everyone had clapped for the hat, McGonagall pulled out a long list. Like, a **_long_** list.

"Aamon, Katherine," she called, and a sly looking girl with long black hair walked up to the stool. It was only a second or two before it shouted "Slytherin!" At this, she joined the table at the far left, its inhabitants whooping and cheering loudly.

The next person to be called was "Ack, Eliza", and suddenly, Rose realized something. They were going in _alphabetical order_. Her last name started with a 'W'. How long was this going to take? She wished her last name was Acne or something. Then she'd be sitting at her House table already, the weight of her sorting off her shoulders.

Well, okay, she didn't wish her surname was Acne. But something else that started with an 'A'.

After a while, she heard the name Longbottom being called, and she looked up. Alyssa Longbottom was making her way up the stairs. She hadn't seen her for a while, because Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville had taken her to Australia over the summer to look for some rare plants for Uncle Neville to put in the greenhouses. She looked forward to seeing her more often now that they were here together. Alyssa's Sorting took a bit, and then she was put into Ravenclaw. Rose was excited. Maybe she'd have more friends than she thought.

A little later, Scorpius was called up. It only took a few seconds for the Sorting Hat to decide on Ravenclaw for him. Rose clapped and cheered as he made his way over to the table, and she laughed silently to herself. So Scorpius had been right. He was a Ravenclaw through and through.

Lastly before her, Albus was put into his House, Slytherin. Rose was slightly surprised. Albus had been so anti-Slytherin before, and James would tease him about the fact that he seemed to be a "very Slytherin-y person." But she supposed the Sorting Hat had given him his choice, and if that was what he chose, that was his business. After all, not all Slytherins could be bad, she mused.

Who knew that there were so many people whose last names started with 'S'? By the time her name was finally called, she wanted to die, practically. She was barely able to drag herself towards the hat, what with her ankle and feeling like she'd gotten hit by a truck. She was at the stairs…she was going to make it….

And just when she thought she was almost into the clear, everything went black, and she couldn't remember any more.


End file.
